


Service

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Given to the demon prince known only as Black Mist, Yuuma's life takes a downward turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
 **Title:** Service  
 **Characters:** Black Mist, Yuuma  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Supernatural|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Zexal Flash Bingo Challenge; prompt #178, Black Mist; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A, #78, pick a randomly generated word. That word must appear in your fic.  
 **Summary:** Given to the demon prince known only as Black Mist, Yuuma's life takes a downward turn.

* * *

Chains vanished as Yuuma stumbled forward, trying hard to catch himself and failing, landing face-first on the cold stone floor. Behind him, the door slammed closed with the deadly finality of a tombstone. He looked up just in time to see the last shred of light vanish, leaving him lost in the shadows. 

But not alone. No. Not at all. 

They'd told him where he was being taken, a sick sort of joy present in their words as they spoke of the demon prince. Black Mist, he was called, though that was not his name. If anyone knew of his true name, they did not dare to speak it. 

Spidery tendrils caressed across Yuuma's wrists and ankles, tugging him to his feet. Courageous words choked in his throat as he realized those touches were not the spiderwebs that he'd imagined. He'd wanted the stories to be false, for this to all be some sort of game or nightmare. 

In the moment those tendrils touched him, he knew the demon prince stood somewhere. Perhaps close enough to see, if there'd been light to see by, perhaps not. Those tendrils pulsed with a horrifying life that sent chills all through him. 

"You would be Yuuma," the voice murmured, so much like another he knew, but without the caring, the compassion, or the intense levels of snark. Yuuma's hand strayed to his throat, where the Key had once been and was no more. "Welcome to your home, my new servant." 

Yuuma swallowed and forced himself to speak. "I'm no one's servant!" Least of all some kind of horrifying demon thing that wouldn't even appear in the light! How strong could a creature of darkness be if the light could defeat it? Wouldn't the strongest darkness not care about the light? 

He hissed when those tendrils tightened around him, and something that wasn't air or breath brushed past his ears. "You are mine, Yuuma, and there's no one who can take you away from me." Tendrils tightened more around his wrists, drawing them closer together. Another one wound around his neck, not tight enough to cut off his breathing, but enough so if the demon prince so chose, it could. 

"You are going to spend the rest of your life obeying me. Even if that life should only be another few seconds." Mocking laughter echoed in Yuuma's ears as he tried to struggle even harder, no matter how much it hurt to do so. "But I think it will be much more fun to keep you around for longer than that." 

If the demon prince possessed hands, one would have rested on Yuuma's chest at that moment. Something did brush there, sharp as a dagger's point. "I think _eternity_ will be a long enough term of service for you. Or until I tire of you." Again that cruel laughter, ghosts of madness, echoes of fear. "I do not bore easily." A pause, nothing more, but one heavy with meaning. "Especially not of you." 

**The End**

**Note:** The randomly generated word was _long_.


End file.
